<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canon Omake: Why Toilet Paper Got Banned From Winslow by WhyWhyNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729726">Canon Omake: Why Toilet Paper Got Banned From Winslow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot'>WhyWhyNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Canon Omake: Why Toilet Paper Got Banned From Winslow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts">Gerbilfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayla Price doesn’t have friends, and she likes it this way. Saves her from most of the petty drama. And her privileged status as the person to go to for information protects her from pressure and bullying.</p><p>Kayla is a gossip. She knows it, and she’s proud.</p><p>(She turned it into both a sword and a shield.)</p><p>Kayla <em>likes</em> to gossip. So when she hears one of the newbies from Arcadia wonder about the kind of security concern toilet paper can cause…</p><p>Well. Just because she doesn’t want friends doesn’t mean she can’t be <em>friendly</em>.</p><p>She invites herself at the table.</p><p>“It can lead to the complete evacuation of the school,” she says brightly.</p><p>The newbie – Dean Stansfield, if she remembers right, which means that he’s fucking loaded – looks at her like she spoke Greek.</p><p>“Toilet paper… Led… To the school… Being evacuated,” he says slowly.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>Kayla lets her smile widen.</p><p>“Multiple times.”</p><p>She gets a <em>beautiful</em> look of confusion.</p><p>“What happened?” asks Stansfield’s friend.</p><p>Kayla leans forward, fingers laced together.</p><p>“<em>Someone</em> repeatedly started the fire alarm by setting the toilet paper on fire in the bathroom.”</p><p>She knows who it is, of course. And everyone knows she does.</p><p>But why lose such wonderful blackmail material?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>